Reikaizo Yonta
'Info' Looks Description: Reikaizo looks to be roughly 18 years old. He is six feet tall, and has only his right eye. The eye he is missing is covered by an eyepatch and a mask, along with most of his face. He has a scarlet birthmark across his nose, resembling a four-pointed star. His hair sticks out of an opening above his good eye, and makes him roughly a foot taller with its length and spikiness. He is of a muscular build, and wears his shihakusho revealing the right of his chest and his right arm. After his eye was healed: He now no longer wears a mask or eyepatch, and his hair sticks up like a Native American headdress. His eyes are amber-colored. Reiryoku Color: Scarlet Personality: He is "bad at emotions" as described by himself. He is also bad at acting appropriately when a morbid situation occurs (when asked about why he was holding a party in Karakura Town when the residents were mostly dead, he replied, "Well, if there are any necrophiliacs around, they'll be happy." in an attempt to lighten the mood. However, he is generally polite, especially to girls and women. He becomes depressed when family becomes part of a discussion, due to losing them at a young age. Hobbys/Interests: Reikaizo owns a sandwich stand that he had initially stolen, and runs it in the human world. He also likes to fish for abnormally large animals, becoming a nonnillionaire selling a massive turtle at an auciton. Also, being underage, he frequently uses low-level bakudo to enter bars. He also enjoys napping, especially hanging upside down like a bat. Hado Spells: Byakurai, Shakkaho, Okasen, Sokatsui, Haien, Raikoho, Kurohitsugi. Bakudo Spells: '''Hainawa, Horin, Shitotsu Sansen, Rikujokoro, Sajo Sabaku, Kuyo Shibari, Gochutekkan, Danku '''Other Notable Abilities: Reikaizo sleeps upside down so much that he has developed the ability to walk upside down on ceilings without thinking about it. 'Zanpakuto' 'Inner World' Reikaizo's inner world resembles Hueco Mundo greatly. It has a black sky with a few, if any, storm clouds. The ground is white, and is made of a sand-like substance. His male zanpakuto, Ugoki, dominates the sky, while Zen'no, his female spirit, dominates the ground. 'Sealed' Sealed, Zen'no no Ugoki takes the form of two half-circle blades hidden inside his shihakusho. They resemble large protractors. These are unique in the sense that their main use is Hakuda augmentation due to their shape. 'Shikai' Initial Release: Richi (Reach) Zen'no no Ugoki glows red and becomes a pair of gloves, one black (Ugoki), one white (Zen'no). This is the incomplete release that Reikaizo used before he learned the true release of his zanpakuto. He can still use it. Ability 1: Fosu (Zen'no's ability) Using this ability, Reikaizo can push anything with his white glove within a 3 meter radius. The closer and lighter the object, the faster it can be accelerated and the more succeptible to Zen'no's influence. Direct physical contact with the glove causes the object to be pushed back with 150 pounds of force. The limit that can be moved with this glove is 200 pounds. In battle, this ability transfers 20 of Reikaizo's RYO points to his REI until the end of the turn it is used. Ability 2: Puru (Ugoki's Ability) Using this ability, Reikaizo can pull anything towards him within a 3 meter radius. The closer and lighter the object is, the harder it is to resist the pull. Direct contact with the glove allows Reikaizo to lift the object with ease, so long as it is not heavier than 200 pounds. In battle, this ability transfers 20 of Reikaizo's REI points to his RYO until the end of the turn it is used. True Release Command: Maji (Merge) Zen'no no Ugoki This release is activated when Reikaizo places his left palm to the back of his right hand in incomplete shikai. Once activated, the top glove melts down into the bottom one, causing it to glow scarlet. Then the remaining glove extends up his arm and becomes a silver, metal-like substace that covers his entire right arm and part of his right pectoral muscle. From his forearm down extends a gauntlet with a medium-length blade extending from the knuckles. Ability 1: Enhanced Fosu: '''Using the new shikai, he increases the force and range of his Fosu, now able to affect objects within a 9 meter radius. He can also move objects as heavy as 400 pounds. Using a slashing motion combined with this ability causes something remniscent of a wide-ranged, powerful Sho. Using this ability transfers 30 of Rekaizo's RYO points to his REI, and 10 of his RYO points to his ATK until the end of the turn it is used. '''Ability 1: Enhanced Puru: Using the new shikai, he increases the force and range of his Puru, now able to affect objects within a 9 meter radius. He can also move objects as heavy as 400 pounds. Using this ability transfers 30 of Reikaizo's REI points to his RYO, and 10 of his REI to his DEF until the end of the turn it is used. 'Story' 'Pre-Gotei 13' Reikaizo grew up in a rural part of Soul Society with his mother and father, having terrible vision from a young age. His father taught him all he needed to know while he was under their care. However, he did not teach Reikaizo about a shinigami's duties until age 15. On Reikaizo's 16th birthday, he managed to contact his zanpakuto spirits for the first time. From that point, for days on end, he would perform Jinzen to talk to them. A week later, his parents died from a hollow attack that only left Reikaizo alive, due to him having a zanpakuto. Once his parents were dead, his zanpakuto spirits manifested and taught him everything he needed to know to live independently, as well as teaching him how to be a Shinigami. He lost his eyesight almost completely by the time he had learned to release his Zanpakuto. 'History as a Shinigami' Spars, Battles, and Events: Spar- Reikaizo Yonta vs. Rathan Zerif: Win Spar- Reikaizo Yonta vs. Rukia Kuchiki: Loss Spar- Reikaizo Yonta vs. Takeshi Eto: Draw Spar- Reikaizo Yonta vs. Shigeru Funaki: Draw Spar- Reikaizo Yonta vs. Hibokine Shisha: Draw Spar- Reikaizo Yonta vs. Hyoudou Issei: Win Spar- Reikaizo Yonta vs. Rukia Kuchiki, Round Deux: Loss Spar- Reikaizo Yonta vs. Kokishin Nengen: Win Spar- Reikaizo Yonta vs. Izuru Kira: Win Total Record: 4-2-3 (44% win rate)